whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Evans
Rachel Evans was an 11th generation Toreador resident of Washington, D.C.. She has short red hair, soft blue eyes and a slender build. She’s about 5’6” and usually wears jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket. When she’s visiting Elysium, she takes time to put on a fashionable dress and lots of makeup. Biography One of the younger Kindred in the city, as a mortal Rachel had a promising career in music. She was a child prodigy with a talent for instruments and the voice of a nightingale. Then, she flushed it all down the toilet, or injected it into her veins, when she became involved with D.C.’s drug culture. Her family disowned her, and she ran away to join the night life of the city. Rachel became a hanger-on at bars and a part-time singer for a bunch of death metal bands. Finally, she came to the attention of Chas Voyager one night as she was about to give it all up with a mix of about 50 of her favorite pills. For Rachel, Embrace was a salvation. Chas took her in and gave her back her spirit and her life. He helped her to remember why she loved music, treating her like an artist and a friend. She was determined to never look back on her former life of misery and depression. However, Rachel recently visited some of her old haunts, and found an ex-lover, David Wells, who was more than happy to let her feed from him. What she didn’t know was that the Setites had given David an experimental, highly addictive mix of special drugs. She could taste the potent toxins in his blood, and her forgotten cravings returned. Though she tried to sate these cravings, none of the designer drugs on D.C.’s streets will satisfy her. The Setites have contacted her through a ghoul, and after they give her what she desires, they hope to control Rachel forever. Or at least for as long as she can last. One reason why the Setite seek her is because of the rumor that the harpies whisper in the halls of Elysium: that Rachel Evans accomplished the impossible - she brought a tear to the face of Marcus Vitel with one of her impassioned songs. Character Sheet Rachel Evans Clan: Toreador Sire: Chas Voyager Nature: Visionary Demeanor: Gallant Generation: 11th Embrace: 1983 Apparent Age: 22 Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 5 , Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 Talents: Acting 2, Alertness 1, Athletics 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Empathy 4, Intimidation 1, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 1 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Music 5, Repair 2, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Computer 1, Investigation 2, Law 1, Linguistics 2, Medicine 1, Occult 1 Disciplines: Auspex 1, Celerity 1, Presence 2 Backgrounds: Retainer 1, Status 3, Resources 2 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 8 Willpower: 5 References *D.C. by Night, p. 67-68 Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Eleventh Generation vampires